Sanity and Power
by BrightestStarr
Summary: (Credit to bosswooper for letting me continue his story) Danny, is delving deep into power.. His mentality is getting unstable due to all the ectoplasm in his body, and on top of it all is the GiW, sent an experienced ghosthunter to capture him, Danny gets stronger day by day and the only one who can get close is the least person you would expect...


**Hi guys this is Zoodle and I'm adopting a story from bosswooper, since this person stopped writing the story, I decided I'd continue it for him. So, with out further interuption here is the first chapter!**

 **Credit to bosswooper**

 **Chapter 1: Gathering information**

 _Guys in White Headquarters 19.34_

"So, you wan't me to exterminate this ghost?"

The commander of the organization looked upon the man in front of him. The ghosthunter wasn't very muscularly built, and he wasn't exactly that young either. The man was probably around his late fifties, maybe even in his early sixties but the man had a serious reputation as one of the best ghosthunters to set foot on this Earth.

The man was clad, in a dark grey jacket with light grey stripes running diagonally from the shoulders and sides in the lowest part into the middle where they connected around the jackets zipper. His pants were a simple pair of black jeans with a black belt hanging around his waist, and filled with all sorts of unrecognizable equipment for tracking down and catching ghosts.

The commander of the Guys in White nodded and continued giving the little information they had on the ghost.

"He's fast and extremely powerful, despite his young age. Determined, refuses to give up on making the city believe that he isn't a wrongdoer. He's beaten ghosts far above his level in age, experience, and knowledge. He has almost completed his task of receiving the trust of the citizens, especially the young teens." The commander paused and let the information he's given sink into the hunters brain. "Some of the elderly people still regard him with distrust though. He spends most of his time hunting down and fighting other ghosts. We've already sent you several pictures of him, so you should know what he looks like."

It was then the ghosthunters turn to nod. "I've seen them. So, this Danny Phantom has been in a needle in your side for how long now?"

"Months. He got our attention when someone put a bounty on his head. The bounty has been revoked but we still hunt him to capture, and study him. We'd like to get more information on his type of ghost. Unfortunately, he's been able to avoid all attempts of capture. He seems to grow more powerful with each passing day as well."

The ghosthunter who had been sitting with his black hat covering most of his face, was deep in thought, snapped his head up at the commanders last few words.

"Growing...more powerful? How?"

"Every time we fight him, he seems to have surpassed himself. He uses new techniques and his attacks seem to have grown in the amount of damage they cause to our weapons. It's the same when he's fighting ghosts."

The ghosthunter frowned deeply. "I will need a few days on my own to prepare, I will take care of Phantom afterwards."

Both men shook hands and departed, the commander walking to his quarters and the ghosthunter to his small SUV.

Returning to his lab, the ghosthunter walked over to the parcel sitting in the table. It was from the GiW organization. Having already opened it two days ago, it revealed little information on the ghost Danny Phantom. Not much, just a couple of papers, a few photos, and an important small little box with a piece of Phantoms hair or DNA.

Letting his computer scan the DNA, he waited for it to read the info.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, thinking back to all his years as a ghosthunter. In the start there were precious few ghosts around and he often had to travel all over the place. He had been a lot younger back then, of course and it was much easier to keep up with the work. He had also been a lot more naive, believing that all ghosts were automatically evil. Later he had learned the truth.

He had been young and foolish, taken a far greater task upon his shoulders than he could handle.

*flash back*

 _The target ghost kept flying around him in random patterns, making it impossible to aim properly. Not having brought the right equipment with him, Gregoir had been at a disadvantage against said ghost, who had turned around and confronted him while he was trying to sneak up on it._

 _The fight only lasted a few minutes before he was tossed to the ground, the ghost floating above him, readying a powerful ecto blast to end the fight permanently. Closing his eyes, Gregoir had cursed himself and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. A smaller ghost of a young girl had attacked the other ghost and tossed it to the ground, receiving the vicious blow herself._

 _Acting quickly, Gregoir had jumped to his feet and captured the ghost while it was dazed. Turning toward the other ghost, he had demanded an explanation._

 _He hadn't believed her when she said she didn't do it for her own gain, but nonetheless he had accepted her company as she guided him through the country, hunting down ghosts. Overtime he had begun to trust her and almost viewed her as a friend...until THAT happened._

 _He had been checking on some of his weapons, when suddenly he was shot away from them, landing harshly on his side. He turned towards his attacker, he recognized it as a ghost he had encountered and almost vaporized a few years ago. Now the specter was back for revenge._

 _The fight didn't last long he didn't have any way of defending himself without his weapons and the ghost was sure to have taken his life if it had not been for the young ghost that accompanied him. She attacked the older and far more powerful ghost, pushing him a little away from Gregoir with her body. Looking back at him she smiled a small smile, saying farewell without words and eradicated herself with an explosion that took the other ghost as well._

 _*End of flashback*_

She had given her afterlife, her last chance of being in this world...to save... _him._ Gregoir had never felt so horrible as when he saw the last pieces of her vaporize together with the vicious ghost. That day he realized that ghosts might not all be evil. He had kept this in mind every time he began hunting a new ghost, trying to find the reason behind their attacks rather than just shooting first and asking questions later like he used to do. He kept this in mind when he heard about Phantom, the young ghost teen of Amity park.

He had done little research on Phantom already and he had his doubts about his particular ghost being truly malevolent, but if his foreboding prove true... The computer cut off his thoughts by declaring it had read the DNA strand through. A lot of the detail was missing but one thing stood out clear on the screen.

The ghosthunter closed his eyes and shivered lightly, he was right... It had happened or was _about_ to happen. Getting out of his chair, he began getting his things together. He had to get Phantom and quickly. If he didn't act fast Phantom could not only become lethal to not only Amity Park but to himself as well...

* * *

A flash of green and grey light flew very suddenly through the air of Amity Park, crashed into a building and landed awkwardly on the ground in a mess of metal and weapons. Skulker winced and looked at the one who had thrown him like that.

"Get back up here and fight!"

A flash of black and white approached the ghost at about 357mph. Green blasts hit the specter over and over again, tossing it around like a child's toy. Not enjoying being flung around Skulker formed an ecto blast himself, shooting it back at his attacker.

A pair of brown glowing eyes saw the energy flying towards his body, nearly before it happened. Catching it in his right hand, he shot it back, hitting Skulker between the eyes and sent him crashing painfully into a building.

"What's wrong Skulker? Can't measure up?"

Danny grinned, changing direction in less than a millisecond, making it impossible for Skulker to aim.

Skulker had had enough. If Phantom didn't capture him in that damn soup container, he was going to get blasted into small little pieces! It would take weeks to repair his suit!

But Danny didn't capture him with the thermos. Pin stead he blasted Skulker again, successfully breaking his wings and blasting off the left arm. While being tossed back and forth inside of the helmet, the green blob began fearing that Phantom was actually going to kill him.

Sure he had been attacking the town more frequently lately, but the whelp wasn't a murderer... was he?

Feeling terror begin to make his body shake, Skulker swallowed the last of his hurt pride and tried to flee.

"Get back here, you coward!"

Feeling the warmth of the blast long before it hit him, Skulker didn't realize what was going on before he was lying weakly on the pavement, too exhausted to move, closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable.

Sighing deeply, Danny sucked the wounded ghost into the thermos, barely hearing the relieved sigh from the specter.

Time to get back to school.

"Why didn't you capture him sooner?" Danny shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like... I just felt like the fight wasn't over. I still feel unsatisfied. I can't explain it." Sam shook her head.

"Danny, your job is to keep Amity a ghost free zone, not to beat every single ghost passing through into the next century!" Tucker interrupted her. "More like the next millennium! Danny, you're growing stronger with each passing day! That fight looked awesome! And what's the problem Sam? If Danny just chases the ghost away they'll just keep coming back. He has to teach them a lesson about staying home, doesn't he? Why shouldn't he start getting rougher when they don't get the message?"

Sam scowled at him. She'd always been a bit bossy, and she certainly didn't like not being right. Perhaps it was a side effect of being raised by such ridiculously rich parents.

Danny signed mentally. Now they begin again. Sam was stubbornly defending her viewpoint and Tucker refused to listen to any sort of logic. Danny just stopped listening and looked the other way, getting lost in his thoughts.

Sam was actually right about something; he shouldn't be beating ghosts like this, but in all honesty... He was finding it harder and harder to forgive people these days. He wanted to beat these ghosts unconscious, worse than what he had done to Skulker. He wanted to punch the jocks when they went after him, he wanted to rip Paulina when she was dissing him. But worse...

He wasn't horrified turning into Dan any longer. He was still sort of scared of the thought, he was still scared of HIM and he certainly didn't want to become like _him_ , but still... It wasn't as bad as it had been a few months ago. He didn't tell Sam and Tucker. They wouldn't understand. Sighing, Danny turned his head back to his arguing friends. Did they ever stop at all? Sometimes he felt like HE was the only one keeping the group together.

Perhaps he was. He didn't really care any longer.

* * *

Gregoir checked his backpack for the fifth time. Everything was there, but he still had this nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important... He would just have to improvise if necessary.

Rushing out the door to reach his airplane in time, he locked his door, putting a small not on the door.

 _Not home_

As the car drove towards the airport, a small bottle containing some unidentifiable liquid was left standing...forgotten on the kitchen table.

* * *

 **Well hello lovelies, I'm sorry if the chapter got confusing to you, I've combined both of the chapters from bosswoopers story on here and will be postin chapters regularly, on Sunday. Or every other Sunday if they are long, I am so excited for how this will turn out ^~^ andI hope you all enjoyed, if you have any questions or comments post them in the review, all negative and positive are welcome! Cx So expect chapters to be uploaded every Sunday or every other Sunday. -Zoodle**


End file.
